I Can Do Better
by cxvxs
Summary: HIATUS! Kyoko gets excepted into a high school. But what will happen when her computer class gets a new assignment? And why is Ren Tsuraga so nervous about the President's request? KyokoxRen
1. Prologue

I Can Do Better 

Test Chapter-Prologue

Note: This series is based of the idea of a story series written by Rei-chan94. It's called "EPals: meet your new class pal" and it's a Beauty Pop fanfic. It's really good, so please read it if you like this series! Special thanks to Rei-chan94 for letting me use this idea in my story. Enjoy!

[Kyoko's POV

"YOU…

YOU ARE SUCH A BIG IDIOT!"

'_Of all the people to call me while I'm still getting use to a cell phone… Damn, I had to miss the President's calls…'_

"I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU SINCE THIS MORNING! WHY DO YOU ONLY PICK UP NOW…! I'M SO ANGRY!"

"Sor…Sorry, I'm not used to having a cell phone… After I changed it to vibration, I forgot about it, and I didn't pay attention to it…" you mumbled pathetically.

"——I was going to tell you some good news, but now, you've spoiled my mood." The President said at length.

"Huh… Wh…What is it? What's the good news?"

"Oh? Do you want to know?" he laughed.

'_I have a weird feeling about this. I kinda think that it would be better if I didn't know…'_

"…Well, um…"

"——From your reaction, it seems like you don't want to know…"

"Huh? Re-really?" you laughed nervously.

"——This is really loosing its fun… I guess I'll just forget about it… **It's about going to high school.**" He told you, just as you were stepping out of Tsuruga-san's car.

'_HUH?'_

"I know a school that allows transfer students, and accepts students in the entertainment business, and gives them special permission to leave early, arrive late, etc."

You froze in place.

"Do you…not want to go…?"

'_I want to go…!'_

"I have a friend who is the director of that school. They have a special class and extra curriculars."

'_I can go to high school.'_

"The entrance exam only has some of the normal middle school level questions."

'_I can go to high school!'_

"I don't think it should be a problem for you if you review a bit."

'_I had given up hope…'_

"How about it? Tomorrow morning. I want to talk about the details with you. Are you interested?"

'_I too…'_

"Ahh… Yes, I am! Definitely! I will leave it to you then!"

'_I can go to high school!'_


	2. New Project 1

+ | I Can Do Better | +

1-New Project?

[Tsugura's POV]

Ren Tsugura looked at the President warily. Tsugura knew that look and nothing good ever came out of it. "So… Tell me again. Why, exactly, did you call me in here? You said you had something you wanted to discuss with me?"

President Lory smirked and pressed the tips of his fingers together. "Yes. Ren, I want you to sign up for a particular program. It's to benefit a school. Will you do it?"

He continued to gaze at him warily. He knew from the tone of his voice that he wasn't asking. This wasn't an option of whether or not he would do it, Ren would do it. "What am I signing up for?"

Lory's smirk grew. "You will be the online mentor for an acting student at a high school one of my friends happens to be director for. They won't know it's you, of course, only that you are a senior actor. It is forbidden for you to give out any kind of personal information about yourself to them and it is also forbidden for them to give out any personal information to you. Good luck, Ren. And hope you don't get one of your many fans!"

Tsugura glared at him before quickly signing the contract and leaving. _'This can't end well…'_ he thought to himself.

[Kyoko's POV]

"Attention students! We have a new project!" Kyoko's computer teacher called out, and several students groaned. "Now, this project is only for a select few, so pay attention and come up if I call your name!"

'_If it's only for a select few, then I definitely won't be on that list.'_ She thought bitterly to herself, returning to her previous project.

"And finally, our newest student. Mogami, Kyoko!" the teacher called out, calling out her name.

'_HUH?'_

"Miss Mogami! Miss Mogami, please come up to the front to get your instructions."

Kyoko stood up, making her way up to the front. "Miss Mogami, our school holds special opportunities for students like you, who are also part time actors. This is one of those special opportunities."

She gaped at the teacher, surprised by this turn of events.

"You were one of the lucky students selected to participate in an online mentor program. One actor, a senior from your agency most likely, will be assigned to you for the next six months. Or the course of these next six months, you must learn as much as you can from this person. You will also be expected to give a detailed report about all you've learned from this person and about the person themselves. You are forbidden to give any vital, personal information about yourself to them. This being your name, your phone number, your address, all of your acting times and what you look like. You can, however, discuss what your schedule and any characters you're having trouble with. Just make sure you don't give away your character's name or too much information about them that would make them easy to identify. This packet that I'm handing you now has all the rules and outlines all of what you need to learn. Make sure you read it thoroughly and sign your consent on the bottom of the last page. Remember, you will _fail_ this course if you fail to obey all the rules outlined there. At the end of class, tell me what username you've decided for yourself. Now, continue with your current project. It's due at the end of class."

She returned to her seat and quickly finished her project. Once finished, she eagerly flipped through the packet outline. The last page caught her attention.

_I, ______________, promise to uphold and abide by all the rules stated here. Including, but not limited to, the following. I swear not to give out any personal information whatsoever, be it about myself or someone else, even if I have the other person's permission to give out said information. I swear to not participate in any solicitations that would show the school in an unfavorable light. I swear to report any and all unwanted attentions or behaviors shown towards me as soon as they begin. I swear to honor the school's policies on this project, even when I am not in school. Above all, I swear not to become romantically involved with my mentor, UNDER ANY CURRCUMSTANCES!!_

_Failure to comply with all these rules or any breaking of these rules, intentional or not, will result in the immediate FAILURE of this course. Furthermore, other punishments may be add latter, depending on which of the following rules were broken. Punishments include, but are not limited to, the following. Failing the course, being held back one semester, being held back one year, suspension, in school suspension, and expulsion. I have read and agree to all of the following terms and conditions._

_Student Signature__ Kyoko Mogami_

_Date__03 __/__14 __/__08 _

She smiled sadly at the last line in the second paragraph. As if that could happen! She laughed silently to herself, thinking it was ironic she was signing this on White Day, happily signing her name at the bottom of the page and dated it. Then you noticed the line below it.

_Username ­­­­­­­­________________________

You sighed. What username would be appropriate? You smiled sadly again, remembering the last line in the second paragraph. A song suddenly began to play in her head. She smirked darkly at her sudden inspiration, but it would have to do.

_Everything_back_but_you_

'_Perfect.'_ She thought to herself.


	3. Mentor? Wait, What About Tsuruga Ren? 2

+ | I Can Do Better | +

2-Mentor… Wait, What About Ren Tsuruga?

[Tsugura's POV]

Ren sighed as he stared at his blank computer screen.

_Blip_

A message appeared on his screen. He smirked at it. _'I have a new email. Great. He really went through with it.'_ He clicked on the message and it opened his email. He clicked on the new message.

_Thank you for agreeing to participate in this educational program for our students. A student has been chosen and assigned to you today. Their user account shall be 'Everything_back_but_you' and they should be on tomorrow. Please fill out the following form, agreeing to our policies, and type in your username at the bottom. Thank you again for participating. Have a nice evening!_

He smirked at his computer screen. _'Sounds like a cocky little kid, with a username like that. Hmm… So now I have to come up with a username for myself? I wonder… Hmm, I have the perfect idea!'_

You quickly typed in your username in and sent your reply.

'_Perfect.'_ You thought smugly.

[Kyoko's POV]

Kyoko practically ran to class, she was so excited to get started on her new project. She skidded into the classroom and quickly sat down. She accessed her new account.

_You have one new message. Read?_

She eagerly clicked it open. She read it through, her brow furrowing the moment she read the username.

_Username: I0Can0Do0Better_

They had chosen a song as their username too. _'Who is this person?'_ Kyoko wondered vaguely. She shrugged it off. She would have enough time to get to know this person. After all, they would be mentoring her for the next six months. The next six months…

She froze, horror washing over her as she realized what this meant. _'Oh no!'_ she thought, panicking. _'After all Tsuruga-san has done for me, here I am, disregarding him for another mentor! Sure, it's a school project but still! I hope he won't be too angry at me…'_

She decided to tell this person exactly where she stood with Tsuruga-san, without telling them who he was, of course. She clicked their username and an instant message balloon popped up. Kyoko began typing out a message to the person right away, not bothering to think about what she would do if they were on.


	4. Online Chat 3

+ | I Can Do Better | +

3-Online Chat

Note: When Kyoko is talking, it will look like _this._ And when Ren is talking, it will look like _this._

[Tsugura's POV]

He was on break when an instant message balloon appeared on his computer screen. He had no idea what had possessed him to bring his laptop to work today, but suddenly Ren felt terribly glad he had. He shook off the nonsensical feeling and read the message.

_**Everything_back_but_you: **__Hello, mentor-sama. Um, I am very grateful that you are so willing to mentor me during these next six months but I should probably tell you something first. I already have a mentor at my agency and I would like to continue receiving advice from him. I don't mean you any disrespect but I really respect this person and I don't want to loose their trust. I hope this is okay._

Ren smiled. This would definitely make his job easier. He began to typing back a response.

[Kyoko's POV]

Kyoko was startled when the instant message balloon she'd just closed popped back up with a response. _'Oh no! I didn't think they would answer so quickly! I was sure they were at work! Oh no! What if my message interrupted their work?'_

Quickly, she scanned the message in front of her.

_**I0Can0DoBetter: **__No problem. That actually makes my life a lot easier. Besides, I'm not sure how I'm suppose to mentor you in the first place, considering I know nothing about you and will probably never meet you._

Kyoko giggled. He sounded just like Tsuruga-san. If he always sounded like this, this project might actually turn out to be fun after all! She typed back a message to him, smiling widely for no apparent reason.

[Tsugura's POV]

The instant message balloon popped up again. _'They actually responded to that? I was sure that would piss them off and they wouldn't want to talk to me for a while. Who is this person?'_

He read the message, curious.

_**Everything_back_but_you: **__-giggle- you sound like someone I know. This might actually be fun! As to not knowing anything about me, isn't that part of what this project is all about? I can't tell you any personal info, but I'm a sixteen year old girl. I hope to be a great actor one day, that way I can act along side Tsuruga-san. I currently am in a drama… But I can't tell you anything about that. What about you? What are you like?_

He sweat dropped when he read the line about her wanting to act along side him. _'Great. A fan. Just what I need. Like I really want to hear about her fantasies with me. Man, this is going to be a tough next six months.'_

However, he typed out a reply good-naturedly, hoping they wouldn't take the reply the wrong way and end up gushing about him.

[Kyoko's POV]

She smiled excitedly as the reply appeared on your screen. However, as she read the reply, she felt her face heat up as she turned bright red.

_**I0Can0Do0Better: **__I don't really like talking about myself much, to anyone really. I lived in America for a good portion of my life before I moved here. I changed my name and created a place for myself in the acting industry. I'm comfortable with my acting right now, but I would still like to improve in certain areas. I don't like fan girls, which you seem to be, especially ones who fan over Tsuruga-san. Out of curiosity, do you also have fantasies of marrying him too?_

Embarrassed by their assumption, Kyoko quickly typed back a reply.

[Tsugura's POV]

Ren was surprised when the balloon popped up so quickly.

_NO! NOT AT ALL! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!_

That was all it read. He was about to type back a response when he noticed that they were typing out another reply.

_I don't have any dreams of marrying Tsuruga-san, or anyone for that matter! I admire and respect his acting, that's all! He takes his acting so seriously and works so hard to improve whenever he gets stuck, rare as that is. Plus, the level of his acting is so good that he can force someone to act with him. I want to reach that level of acting that way I can act just as well as he can. That's all I meant._

'_Funny. The way she types, it's almost as though she's met me before.'_ He shrugged it off. That was impossible. He'd remember if he had met somebody like that. He typed back a response, smiling slightly, silently agreeing with her earlier statement. _'This actually could be fun.'_

He hit enter, then sat back, waiting for her response. He liked the way she thought at least. She wasn't like normal fans, she actually took acting seriously. He respected her for that much. She was honest about her thoughts and feelings, which was a rare trait. Not many people were like that anymore. Also, she admired his ability to provoke the acting abilities out of others. She admired it so much that she strove to gain that acting ability for herself. Yes, this was defiantly going to be interesting.


	5. Why Go Through The Trouble? 4

+ | I Can Do Better | +

4-Why Go Through the Trouble?

Note: I'm sorry if this gets a little confusing but I'm going to be switching back and forth between Kyoko's POV and Ren's POV when their chatting.

[Kyoko's POV]

She read his reply.

_**I0Can0Do0Better: **Well, I'm glad you're not a fan girl. That's good to know, especially since I was planning on making your life a living hell if you were. Well, let's get this assignment over with. I'm not really a chatty person and my break's almost over. Hurry up and ask me the questions you're suppose to._

'_Questions?'_ Kyoko wondered, confused. She glanced at her packet. _'Oh! Of course! Duh, he must mean the packet questions.'_

Quickly she wrote back a reply to give herself some time. Then she glanced through the questions before selecting a question and typing it out.

[Tsugura's POV]

_**Everything_back_but_you: **No._

That's all she'd typed. _'No? What does she mean by that?'_ A new message appeared on his screen while he was wondering about that.

_**Eveything_back_but_you: **I don't want to just ask you questions that they tell me to ask you. I won't really learn anything about you like that. So I'm going to make up my own questions off of theirs. Here goes nothing. You told me about yourself but you failed to mention your gender or age. Do you live alone or does someone live with you? Do you have any pets?_

This was a new approach. _'What's she trying to accomplish?'_ he wondered as he typed out his response.

[Kyoko's POV]

_**I0Can0Do0Better: **I'm male and I'm 20 years old. No, I live by myself and I don't have any pets. But may I ask why you're doing this? Why does it matter if you really get to know me or not? This is just an assignment, nothing more. It's not like we're going to become friends or anything. So why not just ask the questions given to you?_

Kyoko reread the response. _'Is he just doing this because they asked him? Doesn't he care about this at all?' C_onfused, she typed back her response.

[Tsugura's POV]

_**Everything_back_but_you: **I already told you that I'm female and that I'm 16. No, I don't live by myself. I live with my employers, so I can't have any pets…_

Ren read her response. She hadn't answered your question. He was about to ask her why she hadn't when another message popped up.

_**Everything_back_but_you: **As to your earlier question, why can't I work hard on this even if it is an assignment? There's nothing wrong with working hard on something that you want to do, is there? And who know, we might just become friends. Anyway, I'd rather work hard on this and know that I did my best then to just do the assignment and to think that it could've been different somehow when it ended._

This girl was amazing. Her response had caught you off guard; it was so open and honest. He was about to type back a response when Yashiro knocked on your door. "Ren, your fifteen minutes are almost up. We should start heading back soon."

His eyes widened with this revelation. _'I hadn't even noticed that I'd been talking with her for so long! I almost regret having to leave!'_ Ren chuckled at this last thought. _'Almost. Really, this girl… I think I like talking to her. She kind of reminds me of Mogami-san a little. I don't think I'll mind mentoring her so much after all.'_ With that thought in mind, he typed back his response.


	6. Commercials and Phone Calls 5

+ | I Can Do Better | +

5-Commercials and Phone Calls

Note: I don't know if I've explained this already but I'm going to try and keep very close to the original story line. I'm doing this so you can have so humor over what was 'going on behind the scenes' of the original story. This chapter and the next following chapters will be from book six (I think that's the right one…) and on. Oh, and one last thing…

[Kyoko's POV]

_**I0Can0Do0Better: **Hey, I have to go. My break is over so I have to get back to work. Good luck with your school work today. Work hard and do your best today. Goodbye._

Kyoko smiled at his sweet response. She quickly typed out a message and sent it to him before logging off. Then she set to work on coming up with new questions to ask him. Giggling as she nibbled the end of her pencil, a nervous habit of hers.

'_After all, what's wrong with trying to do your best at everything?'_

– . 0 . 0 . –

After class, Kyoko rushed out of the classroom. She was heading to work today, right after class. Riding your bike to work, she noticed the commercial starring you and Kanae. Her face lit up when she first spotted Kanae in the commercial but it quickly turned into a blush when she saw herself.

'_OH MY GOSH!! No way, no way, no way, no way! It's so embarrassing no matter how many times I see it! Can't believe how weird it is to appear on TV'_

"Ah! Kyurara's commercial." A girl near her exclaimed, surprising her. She and her friend began to discuss the commercial together.

"Kando's commercial is always so unique."

"Yeah! It looks so pretty."

"The girls in the commercial are cute too."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Actually the girl with the long hair is my favorite type."

'_Oh?!'_ Kyoko thought to herself.

"I know. She is very pretty."

Kyoko smiled and nodded at that statement. _'True.'_ However, she froze at the girl's next question.

"Then what about the girl with the short hair?"

"Nothing special. Very ordinary." Came the instant response, causing her to topple off of her bike.

"Ah. You're right. Even though she isn't that bad… But she lacks charisma."

Kyoko was shaking with anger at her comment. She was so upset that when she got up and stalked off, she forgot all about her bike. Kyoko knew she couldn't compare to Kanae but it still pissed hrt off to hear a comment like that. She felt like punching someone right then and she began hoping that Sho would suddenly appear so he could have the honor.

Suddenly, her phone began vibrating. Her pissed off expression dropped as she grabbed for it.

'_P-phone…!_

_…is it Kanae or Sawara-san?'_

She looked at the number, hoping to recognize it. _'It doesn't show. It must be Sawara-san. Calls from the office don't show, after all. Besides, who else would be calling me?'_

"Hello?"

"**Hi…"**

Kyoko froze at the sound of the voice on the other line.

(me: is it just me, or does she leave her bike there–chapter 37 at "one manga dot com" –and never goes back to get it? And yet I'm sure that she's seen riding it later in the story? How does that work? I'm not trying to criticize here, I'm just genuinely curious… oh, and I wrote the website like that because I wasn't sure it would show up if I did it normally. Put it all together to go the website. Anyways, that's the end!)


	7. Phone Call From A Friend 6

+ I Can Do Better +

**Memo:** Sorry about the long wait!!! My abuelita—grandma—DIED two months ago and I've been a mess ever since. I missed like two weeks of school RIGHT BEFORE FINALS and it took me FOREVER to get caught up! Not to mention PROM (WHICH MEANS I HAVE TO GO TO YET ANOTHER ONE) and GRADUATION…So I'm a little behind schedule lately. SORRY!!! I'll try to make it up to you guys, I swear. When I first started writing this (before my wireless connection went out and the monitor died on my other computer) it was 2 AM and I couldn't SLEEP so I was WORKING for you guys…UNFORTUNATELY, I haven't had internet connection for almost THREE MONTHS STRAIGHT!!! Oh yeah, AND I'm MOVING because the place I'm currently living at is being FORECLOSED upon. So wish me lots of LUCK!!!

**Story Begins:**

- Kyoko's POV -

"**It always takes you so long to answer the phone."**

'_Ah—…'_

**"Still not use to using your cell phone?" **the other voice laughed.

_'WHAAAT!? T-This voice... C-Could it be...!!'_

**"Also... You count as an artist who has been on TV already. You should not walk on the streets with a scary face."**

_'Eh!?'_

**"No. My bad."**

_'Is he looking at me from somewhere!?' Kyoko wondered, desperately looking around._

**"Even if you aren't an artist, a lady..."**

_'Eh!? Where!? Where is he!?'_

**Should not makesuch a scary face. Am I right?"**

Out of the corner of her eye, Kyoko noticed something. She looked up, her expression happily surprised. _'Ah!!'_

There was Yashiro, waving happily to her. She could almost hear what he was saying. "Hey, Kyoko. Long time no see."

(A/N in the manga, you see him waving and right next to him are these words, so I felt I should add them in there.)

She spotted Tsugura-san. _'Over there!! Tsugura!!'_ she thought happily as she took in his smiling face.

_Sorry it's so short! I promise to write a longer chapter in a couple of days. However, now I have to run to my college campus or else I will be late to class. So, until we meet again!_

_Ciao!_

_~cxvxs_


End file.
